Second Chance
by PersianFreak
Summary: Bill was the first man Sookie ever loved, could he also be the only one? Set after FDtW. Spoilers from all books.
1. Chapter 1

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: Set after FDtW. I was always a fan of Bill, and I'm still undecided as to who is meant to be with Sookie, douchebaggery aside. This is my B/S fanfic; my very first one. It's a really short chapter, but I'm just trying to see how it will be received. Please review if you want me to continue, because as of yet, I quiet honestly don't know if I will. Regardless, enjoy 

******************************

"I know you're out there, Bill," I sighed. I was sitting on my porch steps on my night off from Merlotte's, wrapped in a blanket and watching the way the moon bleached my gravel and listening to the whisper of the trees. The familiar figure emerged from the line of trees and I smiled a little. "I thought I told you to stop sneaking around my house." He looked abashed, a look that was unfamiliar on Bill's face.

"I decided to go for a walk," he explained smoothly, "I wasn't particularly paying attention to where I was going."

"Ah," I nodded with a hint of a smile, "Of course you wouldn't." His eyes met mine, seeing the look on my face and he hesitated. "Would you like to join me or did you have somewhere else you wanted to haunt?" He shot me another uncertain look but settled himself down beside me on the porch steps. We sat there, comfortable in a way that only comes with the intimacy we had shared without having to utter a single word.

"How are you dealing with the take-over?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't have to adjust to as much as some," Bill answered coolly, "and besides, this is not something that is new to me; there have been take-overs for as long as there have been kings and queens." We lapsed into silence once more; me nodding in understanding: that made sense. Bill was only an investigator, his position mostly untouched by the change in regimes, not like Eric, whose affairs would be altered entirely thanks to the new king.

"Hey, Bill?" He turned to me, his fathomless eyes at contrast with his pale visage. "There's something that I need to know. That I probably should have asked before, but I just... didn't want to, I guess." I chuckled insufficiently. He continued to regard me carefully in his way; not prompting me with words but rather waiting until I was ready. "Was there another reason why you were going to leave me for Lorena, other than the fact that she threatened to hurt me?" The words tumbled out, not quite conveying what I really wanted to know, but they would have to do.

"Such as?"

"Did you love her?" I asked, my voice sounding small and pathetic even to my own ears.

"No." his response was firm and without hesitation, "Would I have dreamed of leaving you had she not forced me? Again, no."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Again with the miserable tone in my voice.

"I don't know, Sookie," he admitted quietly.

"That's not good enough and you know it."

"I do," he surveyed the trees absently, "Lorena and I... we, uh, had a lot of chemistry. That mixed with the fact that she was my maker..."

"Stop." I held up my hand; hearing about the chemistry he shared with Lorena was too much. "I killed her." I snapped callously.

"That you did." he looked amused.

"Do you blame me?" I asked, not in a way that said I expected him to, but rather in a way that showed he better not.

"I would have done the same thing, Sookie," his face was sombre, "You just beat me to it." I nodded curtly.

"You said you would do anything to lie with me again." I said quietly and felt him tense in surprise.

"Yes," I nodded and got up, heading into my house and closing the door behind me, leaving a baffled vampire on my front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: A'ight, so I didn't get a whole lot of feedback for the last chapter, but I decided to go ahead and write the next one and see what y'all will think of this one. So, please please please review.

******************************

Bill Compton walked into Merlotte's the following night, his eyes coolly surveying the typical crowd before settling on me. I noticed him in my peripheral as I took Hoyt Fortenberry's order of burger and fries; his eyes still on me, he had settled into one of the booths in my section.

"What can I get ya, Bill?" I asked, my Crazy Sookie grin plastered on my face.

"Bottle of O-positive, please."

"Comin' right up." I walked my chipper-barmaid walk towards Sam in order to get his drink only to turn around and find Bill standing behind me, on the other side of the bar. Sam and I raised our eyebrows in unison, though Sam's eyes glanced back and forth between Bill and I.

"Anything else you need, Bill?"

"Sookie, what you said to me last night..." he paused, "Does that mean you have forgiven me? Completely?"

"Why did you sleep with her?" I asked, surprising him.

"I told you." He frowned uncertainly.

"That wasn't good enough." I insisted calmly.

"You aren't going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope," Sam quietly handed me the warm True Blood, "Did you want your drink here or at your table, Bill?" Bill studied me for a second, apparently realizing that I wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"Table, please," He responded quietly, his eyes still on me. I led him back to his table, placing the drink down and stepping aside as he slid back in.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else," I smiled and returned to my work. I felt Bill's eyes on me until closing time, wordlessly watching me complete my mundane job. He left just before me, silently slipping out, leaving his money on the table. I watched the door swing shut behind him and wondered why I was having the urge to follow him out.

***

I ran out of my bedroom, nearly running into the wall as I sharply rounded the corner in an attempt to pick up the phone before the machine got it.

"Hello?" I gasped, beating the machine by half a second.

"Sookie," Pam's disapproval was clear, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I snapped, "Did I waste a minute of your eternity?" Pam laughed loud enough that I had to hold the phone away from my ear for a moment.

"Oh, I _knew_ there was a reason Eric liked you!"

"Yes, that's been clear," I retorted, my mood remaining dark, "Considering he hasn't contacted me in, oh, three months!" Okay, so maybe that was unnecessary; I had enjoyed every last second of the past three months. No vampires, no tigers, no take-overs... But that didn't mean I hadn't expected at least a single phone call from Eric. I understood he must be pretty swamped, what with the new king and all, but three minutes to ask me how I have been wouldn't have killed him (unless his phone was silver... and that was unlikely). I may have loved not being knee-deep in vampire politics, but I had found myself strangely lonely.

"Sookie, we have had to entertain the King and his officers for the past three months." There was a mild chastisement in her voice, "Informing you of his well-being has not exactly been his priority."

"No kidding," I responded coolly, "So what do you want?"

"Only to let you know that, and I quote, 'All is well'."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, no need to worry." Pam seemed to have missed the incredulous tone in my voice, or perhaps she had chosen to ignore it.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," My voice dripped with sarcasm, "'Cause I've been staying up at night worrying." And with that, I hung up. Damned vampires. I snickered, I was beginning to sound like Arlene.

"Was that the phone?" Amelia appeared, wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah, it was Pam." I opened the fridge and rummaged around for leftovers.

"What did she want?" Amelia asked, way too curiously.

"Just checking in," I sighed and straightened up, having found some leftover meat pie. Glancing at her, I raised my eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be ready by now? When is Tray coming to pick you up?"

"I have an hour still," She grinned at me in the way that she did only when Tray was coming over

"You two seem to be getting pretty serious," I commented as I warmed up my dinner; Amelia was going out for dinner so I hadn't bothered cooking.

"Oh, yeah," The way she drew out the words made me fear inquiring any further, so I just nodded appreciatively and began eating. I was washing the dishes when Amelia left, calling out a breathless good-bye as the door slammed shut behind her. I went to bed not long after, taking my time as I washed my face and changed into matching shorts and tank top. It wasn't until I was nestled comfortably under the covers that I noticed the vampire floating outside my window.

"Jesus Christ, Bill!" I opened the window and glared, "Just because I didn't get mad at you the last time doesn't mean you can just hang around my house whenever you feel like it!"

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely enough, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I sighed, "You might as well come in." Bill glided in silently, following me as I led the way to the living room. I offered him a True Blood which he declined, so I settled myself onto my couch, wrapping myself in the quilt lying there. Bill took a seat across from me on the armchair, awkwardly looking around the place as if it was his first time.

"What can I do for you, Bill?" I asked gently, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Why do you keep asking me why I slept with her, Sookie?" his eyes bore into mine and my smile disappeared.

"Don't I have a right to know?"

"You do," he nodded, "And yet you didn't seem so interested until recently."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess I decided it was time for me to get some closure."

"Closure?" he asked softly, his eyes like fathomless liquid pools. I nodded.

"I want to know why you suddenly ran off and had an affair," I stated calmly.

"I don't know why I slept with her!" He insisted, anger creeping onto his face.

"That's bullshit!" I snapped, my eyes tightening.

"Why? Because there isn't some noble reasoning behind it?" He hissed angrily, "What do you want to hear, Sookie? That I only did what I did because it was for the greater good? Because it was for _your_ greater good?"

"I don't want you to lie!" I half-shrieked, "I just want to know the truth!"

"I can't tell you the truth without hurting you!" He roared, his eyes suddenly widening with the realization of what he had said.

"First honest thing you've said to me so far," I sneered to hide my shock.

"Sookie..." His voice drifted off and he looked beyond me and out the window before pulling himself back, "I love you, and I'm tired of hurting you."

"You want to make things better," I pointed out gently, "You gotta start right. No lies, no half-truths, no ulterior motives."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying," I chuckled, looking down at my hands. He was in front of me in a second, kneeling so he could look into my eyes. I leaned back slightly, uncertain of what I wanted, and he took the hint, sitting back on his haunches in front of me.

"I slept with her," Bill began guardedly, avoiding my gaze, "Because I had received a message from Sophie-Anne stating my mission 'completed'."

"What?" I croaked.

"Wait, let me finish," He quickly pleaded, his eyes returning to his lap when he was assured that I was still listening, "Even though I was still committed to you, even though I loved you..." He finally looked up, but it was my turn to look away. "Lorena knew about Sophie-Anne's message and took advantage of it, threatening to hurt you if I didn't leave you. She told me there was no longer a reason for me to be here, to be with you; she wanted me and my database with her in Jackson. At first, I told her I didn't love you because admitting the truth would only give her more leverage over me. I told her I would leave you because it was the only way to keep you safe... and I slept with her to prove it. But she drilled it into my head that you were just part of a task, one that had been completed. She said it so many times that I began to believe it. Vampires have enormous power over their children, Sookie; their words, for example, will have a ring of truth to them for the vampires they have created, even if they are entirely false." He carefully studied my face, but I was expressionless. I did not speak for what felt like ages, thinking back as his words completed the missing pieces. Bill was sent to seduce me and gain Sophie-Anne my allegiance. He fell in love with me, simultaneously completing his mission. His mission having ended, he was forced to leave me because my life was threatened. He was unfaithful to me in the process of saving my life. He... what? Stopped loving me because Lorena told him to? The words seemed absurd in my mind: Bill slept with another woman to save me. Bill slept with another woman because she convinced him that he didn't love me. Could I forgive him? What had made me lose my faith in him had in fact been means to an end; that end being my safety. Did that justify his actions? What did I know about vampire psychology? Perhaps it is nearly impossible to distrust the words of your master, regardless of what you know to be true... did _that_ justify his actions?

"If you stopped loving me, why did you want to get back together with me afterwards?" He chuckled before realizing how it sounded.

"It sounds like a fairytale," He explained, his lips still turned upwards, "But the effects of Lorena's words were destroyed the moment you staked her. Her final death woke me up." I nodded absently as I continued to ponder his words.

"I'm going to bed now, Bill," I said quietly, still avoiding his gaze as I rose and he mirrored me. "Please show yourself out." I returned to bed, slipping under the covers as I heard the front door open and close. I fell asleep and dreamt of blonde women and shadows, smeared blood on the floor and stakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: I know, I know, uber short chapter, but it's the second one in two days so I'm hoping you guys won't be too annoyed. Thank you all so very much for the great reviews, they are all so very fantastic. This chapter somewhat conveys my sadistic tendencies as a writer; you'll see what I mean. Let me know what you think :)

******************************

I awoke refreshingly peaceful the next morning before the events of the previous night came rushing back and set my thoughts and emotions in turmoil all over again. Pushing aside all my confusion, I decided to focus on something else. I padded out to the kitchen, along the way finding Amelia's coat and purse and Tray's jacket strewn about the hallway. I smirked but didn't touch them, sending out a prayer that I had only found outerwear. I had the afternoon shift at Merlotte's so I made breakfast and showered, carefully applying a touch of makeup and pulling my hair back into a ponytail before dressing in my winter uniform; long-sleeved white shirt and black slacks. I left earlier than necessary, stepping out into the brisk air of the Louisiana winter and smiling at the crunch of the frosted grass under my feet. I was still smiling when I found the note trapped under the windshield wipers of my car.

_Sookie,_

_I understand that you need time to think, so I will not be coming to Merlotte's, nor to your house, until you find you are ready to see me again._

_Always,_

_Bill_

I crumpled the note in my hands and got in my car, heading to work and pretending that it was like any other day.

***

I snuck a look through the peephole and closed my eyes, wishing vehemently that I was somewhere else; Venice, perhaps. Or maybe Paris.

"Come on, Sookie," The deep voice called out, the man shifting unhappily on my porch. I sighed and opened the door, allowing myself a second to admire all 6'4" of Viking that was standing in front of me beyond the screen door.

"Come on in," I grumbled as I swung the screen door open, almost hoping to smack him in the face with it, but he stepped aside with vampire agility.

"Hello, Dear One," He grinned and kissed the side of my head.

"Hey, Eric," I sighed, "Can I get you anything to drink?" His grin widened and he looked pointedly at me. "A _synthetic_ drink?"

"No, thank you." He smiled pleasantly, "I just ate."

"So what brings you to Bon Temps?" I lead him towards the living room, "I thought you were busy with the king." I sounded somewhat bitter, so I shot a look over my shoulder to see his expression; he was smiling politely.

"The king just left," He sprawled on my couch, "And we need to talk." I made no attempts at hiding my sigh.

"There's nothing to talk about, Eric," I plonked down on the armchair across from him, "It was nearly a year ago."

"I disagree," He insisted, sitting up straight, "You hid things from me."

"I hid _nothing_ from you," I snapped, "I told you everything!"

"You failed to mention that I loved you, Sookie," Eric stated calmly, "That I was _happy_ with you."

"So what?" I glared at him, "Besides, _you_ didn't love me, not as you truly are. You loved me when you were defenceless, when you had no recollection of who you are. You loved me because you were terrified and I gave you a ride and a place to stay. It wasn't based in anything real, Eric," I paused and took a deep breath, "The fact that you forgot about it only proves that."

"Just because I forgot about it doesn't mean it didn't mean anything to me, Sookie," He looked frustrated, "I forgot about my hundreds of years of existence; are you saying that didn't mean anything to me either?" I looked away, scowling. "If it didn't mean anything, Sookie, then why did you love me back?" He leaned forward, his eyes taking me in.

"Because you were good to me," I said defiantly, turning my head back to face him, "Because you made me happy; or who you used to be, anyways."

"But you don't love me anymore," His voice was quiet, almost vulnerable.

"I loved somebody else, Eric," I softened, "Not the real you."

"What if I still loved you?" I looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," He rose suddenly, his expression a blank wall, "I told Pam I would be back soon."

"Eric-" I trailed behind him as he walked towards the door.

"You are still under my protection, so don't hesitate to call if you need help."

"Eric, don't-"

"No, I really do have to go," He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, "Besides, I can smell Compton lurking in the woods," He sniffed the air, "His scent is in your house."

"He was here the night of the takeover." I reasoned feebly but he levelled me with his gaze.

"Three months ago?" He smirked, his blue eyes cold, "Good night, Sookie."

"Bye, Eric," I called softly as he got in his red Corvette and drove away, leaving me feeling lonelier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, you guys. _Dead and Gone_ came out and I spent several days gushing over that, despite finishing it in 4 hours. Besides, I didn't think a lot of you guys would be waiting on me when you were getting the real stuff from Charlaine. Regardless, here's chapter 4. Keep in mind that this story takes place as if DaG hadn't happened, so don't be tellin' me I'm missing some character development :) Let me know what you think!!!

******************************

I didn't see anyone for the next two weeks; Eric never called, neither did Pam, and Bill kept his promise. I fell asleep every night thinking about the times I had had with Eric before he gained his memory back, or the ones I had shared with Bill, before I had learned the truth.

As it turned out, Bill knew me best.

As it turned out, I realized I missed him. There was a part of me that was yearning for him; a part that had probably always yearned for him but had been overpowered by the hurt and betrayal I had been feeling. It had been over a year since I had been with Bill, and I found myself thinking back to how it felt to have him touch me, to have him tell me he loved me, and how it felt sharing a bed with him.

That's how I came to be standing on Bill's porch a mere hour after the sun had set. Biting my tongue, I knocked on the door. He should be home still; Bill usually took his time showering and feeding before starting his night, which meant I should be able to catch him before he left. The door swung open and I came face to face with someone other than my ex.

"Sookie," Eric's eyes tightened, "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sheriff," I tensed, "Where's Bill?"

"Compton, you have a visitor," Eric called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving my face. Bill appeared an awkward second later, peering expressionlessly over Eric's shoulder before appearing at his side. It might have been my imagination but I thought I caught the corners of his lips twitch with the ghost of a smile.

"Well, Eric," Bill turned to his boss, his eyes not leaving me either, "If there's nothing else then..." Bill's sentence drifted off and he looked pointedly at Eric.

"Oh, of course," Eric exclaimed in mock courtesy, "I'll leave you to _it_." He sneered as he brushed by me. I didn't turn, not even when I heard the _whoosh _that meant Eric had taken flight.

"Would you like to come in?" Bill stepped aside, holding the door farther open. I nodded as I stepped forward.

"Why was he here?" I couldn't entirely stamp down the hint of annoyance.

"I have a new assignment," Bill confessed quietly, gesturing at me to take a seat. I perched awkwardly on the couch, the fire burning merrily in the hearth.

"Oh?" I prodded gently.

"I have been ordered to expand my database," His eyes bore into mine, gauging my reaction. "I'm going away for a few months."

"'A few' as in, two or three," I half-croaked, "Or 7 to 8?" Bill smiled, a little bitterly.

"As in, two and half months," He was still studying me, but I found I couldn't look him in the eye. He was going away? I would have to spend two and half months in Bon Temps while he went to...

"Where to?" I voiced my question.

"Europe," Bill said expressionlessly, "I have already begun working on it, but doing research on vampires who are accustomed to constantly hiding is... difficult." I nodded; Europe had a longer history of vampires, this being the New World and all, so it made sense that the vampires would be more deeply ingrained in the underground world of Europe.

"When are you leaving?" I asked after another pause.

"Tomorrow night," Did he look... _sad_?

"Oh," I got up suddenly, "I guess you're gonna have to pack. I'll leave you to it." I made for the door but he was stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Why did you come here tonight, Sookie?" He was using _the_ voice; the one that should have glamoured me but instead sent shivers down my spine.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "Nevermind."

"I _do_ mind," Bill smiled a little and I found myself relaxing somewhat.

"I miss you," I blurted, and then blushed.

"I'm right here, Sook," He smiled his little half-smile that made my heart beat faster.

"No," I insisted in a small voice, "I miss... being with you." Surprise flashed on Bill's face but he quickly hid it.

"You've forgiven me?" He asked dubiously, "Despite everything I have done to you?"

"Wasn't that the point?" I smiled weakly and he nodded, running one hand through his hair.

"I love you,"

"I know," My smile turned sheepish then apologetic, "But I can't say it; not yet."

"I understand," He reassured quickly, and then slowly stepped forward, one hand gently tilting my face up as his dark eyes bore into my blue ones. Gently, as if afraid I would shatter, he pressed his cool lips against mine. He intended on pulling away, I knew it, but the moment our lips met the force of our emotions took over, our lips meshing urgently as we remembered the way the other kissed. I loved the familiar feel of his lips against mine, the way he pulled me closer to him by pressing against the small of my back, and how his scent filled my nose until my entire world was overwhelmed by the awareness of his body near mine. I was the first to break away gasping for his air, Bill's lips abandoning mine to place soft kisses on my cheek, my nose, my forehead.

"Bill?" He pulled back, his happiness only evident in his eyes, neatly tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes?"

"Remember when..." I paused and took a deep breath, "Remember when I told you I knew you would always be faithful to me?" Bill's body tensed as he remembered the first time he had told me he loved me and he nodded uncertainly.

"Don't prove me wrong again, okay?" His face softened at my request and he nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." _Because I think there's a very good chance that I'm falling for you_, I added silently, tucking my head under his chin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: Mwahahahahaha. Thanks to everyone who took the time to write me awesome reviews and make me warm and fuzzy on the inside; it is much appreciated. Lemme know what you think!

******************************

I glanced at the clock over the mirror and sighed; it was past sundown and Bill would be getting ready to leave by now. I briefly wondered if he was planning on dropping by to say good-bye before being snapped out of my reverie by a rather annoyed Jane Bodehouse asking for what must have been her tenth beer that night.

"Hello, sweetheart," Bill's cool breath blew against the back of my neck, his arms sliding around my waist as I leaned against the bar waiting for my orders.

"Hi!" I exclaimed breathlessly, turning around in his arms to face him, "One second; I just need to get a couple of drinks and then I can go on my break, okay?" Bill nodded and headed for the door, kissing my forehead lightly before he did. I quickly did what I needed to do, hurriedly letting Holly know that I was going on break before stepping out unto the parking lot. Bill's car was parked in the pale light of the moon, he himself leaning casually against the hood as he admired the night sky, his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled a little at how _good_ he looked, his dark hair and eyes contrasting with his faintly glowing skin and matching his black polo shirt and slacks. He smiled when he noticed me, slowly uncrossing his arms and standing up straight as he took me into his arms.

"Hi," I said again as I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

"How are you tonight?" He asked softly, still holding me.

"The same," I smiled a little, "Better now, but you're leaving soon, so..." I left my sentence unfinished; he understood what I mean anyways.

"You will miss me?" I pulled back to get a good look at his face.

"Of course I will!" What was he thinking? But he only smiled.

"Then come with me," He suggested mischievously.

"What, no," I grumbled, "I can't come to Europe with you for two months! I need to work!"

"I will miss you," He admitted sombrely.

"Try and not meet any pretty European women, okay?" I half-teased but he smiled gently.

"I stopped really seeing women other than you a long time ago, Sookie," His voice held a hint of bitterness and I blushed a little bit. Caught between guilt and indignation, I settled for nodding meekly.

"Send me a postcard," Bill nodded, his eyes trained on my lips, "Are you going to kiss me good-bye?" I smiled as he nodded once again and then jerked a little in surprise as his lips claimed mine. He groaned as he finally pulled away.

"I have to go," He complained and I made myself smile, my heartbeat still irregular.

"Then go,"

"I love you," He murmured against my lips, "You don't have to say it, but I will. I have wanted to say it for far too long."

"I know," I stroked his dark hair before pulling him closer to me, "Now go before I chicken out and beg you to stay."

"Good-bye, Sookie," He smiled as he walked backwards towards the driver's side of the car.

"Good-bye, Bill," I chuckled a little at his newfound comfort with non-territorial displays of affection, "I love you." I added in an absent-minded whisper as he drove away before returning to work.

***

How is it that when one desperately wishes for a little peace and quiet, peace and quiet are exactly what one is denied?

All I wanted was to go home and curl up in bed; perhaps wallow a little bit in misery. All I got was one annoyed Viking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric hissed from behind me, causing me to squeal and spin around.

"Jesus Christ, Eric!" I huffed angrily, "Don't scare me like that!"

"What the hell was Compton doing here?" He asked, his eyes slowing dangerously.

"He was saying good-bye before he left," I frowned, "Which reminds me, you better not have been the one to issue the order for him to leave, Eric!"

"Or else what?" He sneered.

"Did you?" I gaped.

"As a matter of fact, no, I was not," He shot me calculating look before the smugness returned, "The king wanted him to add to his database, so off he goes, adding to his database." I sighed, "That still doesn't explain why he had his hands all over you."

"You were _watching_?" O f course he was; I shook my head incredulously, "Besides, it's none of your business what I do with Bill."

"You are _mine_, Sookie," He stepped forward, his eyes tightening, "_My_ bonded, and he has _no_ right to-"

"_You_ have no right to decide who I should be with!" I half-shrieked, "I'm not your possession, Eric!"

"You are-"

"Stop!" I cried, holding my hands up, "The blood bond is just an unfortunate fact; it doesn't mean anything, Eric. All it does is let me know how you're feeling, it can't make me love you."

"But it makes you happy to see me," He leered coldly. He was right, but I wasn't about to admit anything.

"Oh yeah," I nodded, sarcasm dripping from every syllable, "I'm _real_ happy to see you, Eric."

"You better stay away from him, Sookie-"

"I will do what I please," I interrupted coldly, "You of all should understand that. Right now, I'm going to go back to work and pretend that you're lying in a ditch somewhere." And with that I walked away, mentally bemoaning my current situation.

***

The next month proved to be one of the top 5 least supernatural months of my life. Eric was angry with me; and that was putting it mildly. I could feel his rage throbbing in the bond and I had to work hard to not let it seep into my mood. If Amelia and Octavia noticed any mood swings, they didn't say anything. I developed a routine; wake up in the morning, shower, make lunch if it was my turn, clean if it was my turn, go to work, come home, go to bed, and, above all, avoid thinking about Bill. I received a postcard from Paris a week after he left, his neat handwriting wishing me well in that formal way of his. The week after that: Venice, and the one after that was from Lisbon. Six weeks after he was gone I began to think that I could do this, that he would be back soon and I could figure out exactly what he was to me. I should have known; it's never a good idea to think such things.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: Okay, so maybe I'm dragging this on a little too much, but I kinda enjoy reading your reviews after cliff-hangers, so hah. Now, you can decide against writing a review and leave me hanging, or you can be an enabler and make me feel happy so I will post the next chapter sooner. Your choice, really.

******************************

"Let me get this straight," Pam said in a disbelieving tone, "You want me to tell Eric that your boyfriend has gone missing somewhere in Europe and that you want Eric to find him for you?" Bill had been away for over three months. Every time I was reminded of this fact, my heart would drop to somewhere around my toes. To make matters worse, I had received his last postcard three weeks ago, telling me that he was nearly done and would be heading home soon.

"Yes," I gulped miserably, knowing what he would say before Pam even asked him, "I don't know what else to do, Pam."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She sounded angry now.

"No," I bit my lip uncertainly. "Please, Pam?"

"Uh-uh," I could almost see her shaking her head, "You can tell him yourself." Someone had evidently taught Pam how to put people on hold, because that's exactly what she did to me.

"What?" Eric sounded annoyed and I stamped down the urge to say "Nevermind" and hang up.

"He's gone missing, Eric," I said quietly.

"Your _boyfriend_?" Eric's sneer was easy to imagine, "How do you know he hasn't stayed away of his own free will?"

"Because he wouldn't _do_ that," I insisted, my misery replaced with certainty.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Eric shot back, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I remember very well, thank you," I retorted, "Did _you_ forget that I saved his ass _and_ yours?" Okay, so that was a low blow. Eric and I had both saved the other's hide more than once since then, but Eric ignored that little fact.

"Would you have let him die?"

"No," I admitted through gritted teeth, "Are you going to?"

"You don't even know if he is in danger, Sookie,"

"I have a bad feeling," I sighed, "I haven't heard from him in three weeks, and he was supposed to be back two weeks ago."

"Oh, well then!" Eric exclaimed, "By God, woman, why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Eric, I'm serious!!"

"As am I," His tone cooled, "It seems rather unfair to me that you would treat me like trash and then come running when you need my help, Sookie."

"You know what, you're right," My patience abandoned me, "I didn't call to ask for a favour, Eric, I asked to let you know that your employee has gone missing. If you don't care, then I will contact de Castro and let _him_ know."

"No need to take such drastic measures, lover," Eric purred, "De Castro already knows. He sent Victor to Morocco over a week ago in search of your dear Mr. Compton."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, hurt creeping into my voice.

"I am not obligated to keep you informed, Sookie," Eric reminded me just as quietly, "The blood bond is nothing more than an unfortunate fact, remember?" I froze, guilt threatening to overwhelm me.

"Eric, I'm sorry," I bit back the tears.

"Oh, are you really?" He asked as if inquiring about the weather.

"Yes, I really am." I clenched my fists as I trampled my pride, "You are... my friend, and you've helped me more times than I can count. What I said was unfair; you saved me from Andre and I'm grateful." There was silence on the other end of the line until I thought he had hung up on me.

"I will keep you posted," Eric informed me briskly before hanging up.

I cried myself to sleep, wishing vehemently that things were different.

***

"Have you found him?" I asked anxiously as I put down the warm True Blood in front of her, "Is he okay?"

"No and no," Pam glared at me as she sipped her drink. It was Friday night and Merlotte's was filled nearly to the limit. No doubt there under Eric's orders, Pam was perched unhappily on a bar stool, her pink cardigan and grey wool skirt making her the best-dressed bar patron that night.

"He's... not okay?" I gasped, clutching the edge of the bar to avoid falling.

"He has been kidnapped," Pam softened a little at my expression, "Evidently, the Moroccan vampires _really_ didn't want to be included in his database."

"So they kidnapped him?" My voice rose in decibels and several people stared at me, "To what end?" Pam shrugged.

"To teach him a lesson?" She took another sip.

"Are they asking for anything?" I pressed and Pam sighed.

"At first they just wanted to let us know that they were going to leave him out in the sun, but Eric convinced them not to do that," She added quickly when she saw my horrified expression.

"Now what?"

"Now he is trying to make them let him go in return for us leaving their country alone." I was carefully ignoring my tables, so Sam huffed and went to do my job for me. I felt a twinge of guilt but quickly forgot about it.

"But they won't agree?"

"Well, not yet," She crinkled her nose as she chugged the last of her True Blood and slammed it down unto the bar, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "But they're bound to." I sighed in relief.

"So, he's okay?" I almost smiled in my happiness.

"Not exactly,"

"What the hell does that mean?" I was half-shrieking again and Pam shot me an amused look.

"They tortured him," She stated matter-of-factly, "And he hasn't fed in a few weeks."

"Oh my God," I sat down on a bar stool in order to avoid collapsing. "He can survive for that long?"

"We can survive for much longer if we have to," The pretty vampire told me sombrely, "But he won't be able to heal, which is why Eric made them stop hurting him. They still won't feed him, though."

"Oh, Bill," I buried my face in my hands. "But he'll be okay, right? After he gets blood I mean."

"Of course," Pam nodded with certainty. I had to return to work then, so Pam left, kissing my cheek before she did and earning me shocked looks from several people: vampires were not known for their displays of affection. I finished my shift cheerfully despite having lost the majority of my tips. Sam wasn't too happy with me either, but I found I couldn't quite bring myself to feel bad. I went home that night with a smile on my face.

It wasn't until I crawled into bed that I realized Eric may not succeed in negotiating with Bill's captors.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Second Chance**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: M - He-ey! What could this mean? Lemons, perhaps?

A/N: Hey, last chapter, you guys! With me there's always the possibility of companion one-shots, so don't be too mad! A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and made laugh, giggle, or plain ol' happy with their kind words; you guys rock.

To WhoKnowsWhy: HAH! I did it :)

Any last reviews are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged; just let me know what you thought of the entire story!!!

Love you all 3

******************************

The following weeks were the hardest of my life. I debated calling Fangtasia every night, and sighed in relief every time Pam walked into Merlotte's or whenever her name flashed across my phone screen. My heart dropped every time I spoke with Pam for she never bore the good news I craved. I went to bed every night dreaming of Bill, imagining his strong arms around me and his cool words telling me that he loved me. I decided it was a twist of fate that would force me to yearn for Bill this way after I had pushed him away for months; some cruel joke played by the gods to teach me a lesson. The Moroccan vampires were evidently rather upset with Bill for disturbing their delicate existence in a country where vampires still weren't exactly welcomed. They had warned him to stay away but he had not listened, intent on doing his job and doing it well. They were an ancient clan, toughened by the centuries of survival and outraged beyond reason. Under order of the king, Pam temporarily took over Eric's duties while he travelled to Morocco in an attempt to gain some footing in the negotiations; a simple promise of never returning did not seem to satisfy my vampire's captors. I wasn't made aware of the details, nor did I care. All I knew was that my stomach was constantly in knots and I could barely concentrate on anything other than writing down drink orders and placing mugs and glasses on top of tables.

As it turned out, I got the best Christmas gift I could have ever asked for that year.

"We have him," Eric informed me over the phone before hanging up, "We're on our way back." I hadn't squealed like that in years.

***

"Ohmigod," I gasped before launching myself into Bill's arms. "You're okay; you're here; you're okay." Bill showed up on my front porch two days after New Year's, dressed in a simple black sweater and black slacks, his hair combed back perfectly.

"Hello, sweetheart," He sighed into my hair, his arms tightening around my waist. My lips fervently found his and I kissed him, our lips duelling for control. I pulled him in, slamming the door shut behind us. Amelia and Octavia were both out, the former with Tray and the latter staying with her niece's family, so I had the house to myself. Seeing me stumble as I refused to stop kissing him, Bill lifted me up, slowly carrying me to my bedroom where he put me down once more. My fingers quickly found the bottom of his sweater and rid him of it as he did the same with my nightgown. I fumbled a bit with his pants but he distracted me as his lips travelled down the line of my jaw, his own hands expertly unbuttoning the damned things and neatly kicking them away, leaving me naked and him in his underwear. Sliding those off as well, we tumbled unto the bed, Bill pushing the covers aside.

"Darling," He moaned as my hands travelled up and down the length of his shaft, pumping lazily as his mouth teased my nipples. I lifted his face to mine and kissed him, finding it hard not to do so now that he was back in my arms.

"Bill," I murmured against his lips. His name was my favourite word; my only thought. _Bill, Bill, Bill_, over and over again like a prayer as I nipped lightly at his skin and he sucked on mine, as my hands rubbed and massaged his body and he pressed himself against mine. His hand dropped down to my core, rubbing roughly at my clit and spreading my lips open as his fingers slid inside of me, my back arching and a moan escaping my lips before I could help myself. He played me like that until I was half-insane, and then he removed his hand, quickly positioning himself and pushing in. I gasped and cried out as he settled into a rhythm, my hips moving in response with his a second later. My fingers dug into his cool skin, my nails scratching and no doubt leaving red marks, making him growl. I could feel the pressure building inside of me, the wave of pleasure that made me want to throw my head back and moan but at the same time forced me to keep going. The rhythm sped up, our bodies reaching a crescendo simultaneously as we both tumbled over the golden edge and he collapsed on top of me. Eventually he rolled off, propping his head up on his hand, looking down at me. I rolled so that my face was against his chest, my body pressed against his. Bill pulled the comforter up and tucked it around us, his lips pressing against my forehead.

"I was so worried," I murmured, "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry," His cool voice sounded raspy and strangely sexy.

"Was it horrible?" My voice sounded small, even to my own ears.

"Yes," came the matter-of-fact reply, his hands drawing patterns on my bare skin.

"I love you," His hand froze on my back, and for a few moments my breathing was the only sound in the darkened bedroom.

"Do you, Sookie?" He sounded almost hopeful.

"Yes," I kissed his chest lightly, "I do." He pulled back enough to place a light kiss on my lips; a kiss that deepened until I broke away gasping for air.

"I love you, too," He smiled at me, pulling my close once again. I had a lot of issues to resolve; Eric being at the top of the pile, but at that moment, I simply didn't care. I fell asleep in the arms of a man who loved me and dreamed of clichéd days filled with happiness.

***

I parked my car in an empty spot and paused, biting my lips as I hesitated. I had to do this, I knew that, but that didn't make it any more enjoyable. With a sigh I opened the car door and walked across the dim lot towards the small door emblazoned with _Fangtasia_ in a fancy script. It was unlocked and I was welcomed with the expected din of a bar on a weeknight. Muffled music could be heard, the bass line distantly thumping.

"Sookie," Pam raised her eyebrows as she froze in mid-stride, slowly closing the door she had just walked through behind her, "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah," I responded with a small smile, "I was just hoping to talk to Eric; is he in his office?"

"Go on in," Pam smirked, nodding towards Eric's office door. I nodded and thanked her, bracing myself before I knocked. I knew that he was already aware of my close proximity, the bond having already warned him of that, so I wasn't surprised when I heard a gruff "Enter". Timidly opening the door, I peeked in. Eric was alone in his office, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black wife-beater, his beautiful hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was leaning against his desk, frowning at me as I walked in.

"Good evening, lover," He greeted me quietly, his subdued mood taking me aback.

"Is something wrong?" I asked carefully, but he shook his head.

"Nothing of importance," He shot me a calculating look, "I have been told Bill is doing fine," He paused and I nodded, "Which begs the question: what brings you here?"

"Eric, I wanted to thank you," I began, studying the carpet carefully, "I appreciate everything you did for Bill, more than I can say."

"What I did for Compton I was obligated to do as his sheriff," Eric pointed out coolly.

"Regardless," I insisted, "I'm grateful, and I'm also... sorry." He remained silent so I continued. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you, for hating you, for not trusting you. I'm sorry that I kept the details of our relationship to myself when deep down I knew that I should have told you. I didn't mean it when I said I wish you were dead and I'm sorry that being blood-bound to me is such a pain and I wish it wasn't, but I'm also grateful that you saved me from Andre." The words tumbled out unfiltered until I paused, taking a deep breath to steady myself. I screwed my courage to the sticking place and met his crystal blue eyes.

"I do not pretend to understand what you see in him," He finally spoke.

"Eric..." I sighed.

"Logically, I would be a better mate to you than Compton-"

"No, you wouldn't be," I interrupted him sadly, "Even if you fell in love with me and I loved you back... Eric, you're the Sheriff of Area 5, for crying out loud. Your job is your life! Fangtasia is your baby and your number one priority; we both know that."

"I have already proven that I can change," He insisted.

"You were _forced_ to, Eric," I tucked my hair behind my ear impatiently, "You lost your memory and with it you lost who you were. You were a... a shell, Eric."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Eric smirked bitterly.

"Oh God, please don't do this," I buried my face in my hands, removing them in surprise when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I am... sorry," He muttered awkwardly, apologizing clearly a foreign concept to him, "I appreciate your, uh, apology." I nodded and he regarded me carefully for a second. Apparently satisfied, he began again. "I am not going to force you into anything, Dear One. You are my bonded and I wish you well, despite the humiliation this may cause me should the news get out."

"You can always say I'm horrible in bed," I grinned and he smirked.

"There is always that." His smile comforted me

"You're a good guy, Eric,"

"If you tell anyone," His fangs _snicked_ out, "I just may have to kill you."

"I take it back," I assured him quickly, taking a step away. Eric laughed and so did I, effectively ending the conversation on a good note, for which I was grateful.

I drove home with a grin plastered across my face, enjoying the temporary balance I had managed to bring to my life. That night I made a point of telling Bill I loved him, over and over again until he interrupted me with a kiss every time I opened my mouth. I giggled and held him close, sighing contentedly as I drifted off to sleep in my vampire's cool arms.


End file.
